danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Treasure Cube Walkthrough
A few notes about this walkthrough: When I say go to a wall I mean turn (left or right, your choice) till you reach that wall, and by turn I mean click the arrow for that direction, and when clicking and arrow to turn touch the arrow with your finger, that works, but when clicking anything else hold your finger down and drag the target that appears onto the item to click, every time you get an item with your finger click the X at the top right to exit that window, and there are 4 walls to the room, the door wall, the desk wall, the window wall, and the picture wall, it is very obvious which wall is which. The Key to Escape At the desk screen click the desk, click the top of the three drawers, click the piece of paper and take the memo, beneath it is a key, click it and take the key, go to the door wall, select the key, click the door knob, you have escaped, after escaping you must restart if you want to get all the treasures, so don’t escape until you have them. 1: Ring At the desk wall click the desk, there is a plant in the upper left, on the right side of the plant is an orange dot, click it, you have the ring. 2: Coin At the desk wall click the desk, there is a plant in the upper left, near the bottom left of the plant is a coin, click it, you have the coin. 3: Silver Ring At the desk screen click the desk, click the top of the three drawers, click the piece of paper and take the memo, go to the door wall, select the memo, there are books, the middle row matches the color pattern of the memo, one of the orange bars goes past the others, find the book that this represents and click just above it, a small object should fall, click it, you have the silver ring. 4: Diamond At the door wall click the light switch, the box to the right of the doorknob, then go to the window wall and click the black orb to on the table to the right, there should now be an orange spot on the top of it, click both of the curtains, the room should now be dark, go to the door wall, go up to the ceiling, see that virgo is in the circle, go back to the door wall and click the light switch again to turn on the lights, go to the desk wall, click the safe to the right of the desk, the letters spell out abcde, clicking each one will make it the next letter in the alphabet, keep on clicking till it spells virgo, then click the handle, the diamond is reavealed, take it, you have the diamond. 5: Watch At the door wall click the light switch, the box to the right of the doorknob, then go to the window wall and click both of the curtains, the room should now be dark, go back to the door wall, notice that the clock face is orange and the time shows 9:00, click the light switch again to turn on the lights, go to the desk wall, click the desk, on the bottom right is what resembles a small clock face, click it until it shows 9:00 like the orange clock face, click the square button to the right of it, the watch is revealed, click it, you have the watch. 6: Brooch Go to the picture screen, there is a plant, keep clicking around the bottom left area until a small orange object drops from it, you have the brooch. 7: Crystal Go to the window wall, the left curtain must be pulled back, if it is down click it to pull it back, on the bottom of the window that is in the middle on the left side a letter can be seen, click it, you have the note, go to the picture wall, click the picture with the grid, it moves aside, click the box behind it, the numbers show 012, these work like the letters, clicking them will add 1, go to items and select the note, it shows the number 276, make the numbers 276, then go to items and take the key card, click the strip, the crystal is revealed, click it, you have the crystal. 8: Necklace At the picture wall you can see one picture shaped like a grid with three dots in it, smallest is in the 5th column, 2nd row, the medium size on is in the 2nd column, 3rd row, the largest one is in the 4th column 4th row, go back and go to the desk wall, click the desk, there is a grid there, click the boxes that match up with the dots in order of smallest to largest, first click the 5th column, 2nd row, then the 2nd column, 3rd row, last the 4th column 4th row, click the necklace, you have the necklace. 9: Gold Ingot At the desk wall click the desk, in the upper right you can see a book with a piece of paper sticking out of the bottom, click that piece of paper and take the photo, go back and go to the picture wall, go to the items and select the photo, there is a difference between the photo and the picture with dots, in the upper left the picture has a dot the photo doesn’t, click that dot, a key falls down, take the small key, go to the door wall, go to the items and take the small key, click the handle of the cabinet to the right of the books, it opens, click the bars, you have the gold ingot. 10: ??? Unknown.(If you know anything about this please put it down, there is a mysterious deer head on the wall at the desk wall, couch at the picture wall, and display case with some objects that are orange at the desk wall, maybe they have some meaning, and there are four screws on the picture at the picture wall that is above the picture with the grid, clicking on any of them gives the same result as clicking on the door without the key, missing item? There could possibly be a bug and there is no 10th item yet)